Flash Pack: A Quinntana Story
by zashikabuta06
Summary: When Santana is forced to go on a weekend excursion in Quebec, she meets a beautiful French-Canadian tour guide named Quinn. Will she help her mend her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Flash Pack to Quebec - A Quinntana Story

Chapter 1: Friday

"I do not need this trip, Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang!" Santana exclaims at the top of her lungs.

"Santana, you need to get out of the public eye for a bit. Look at this website, at least, please."

"Fine. But you can't make me go, Tina."

Those were the last words Santana spoke to her publicist before she was unceremoniously shoved on plane, first class, to Montreal.

Six hours later, she arrives in Montreal. Her celebrity status doesn't do her any favors getting thru customs but soon enough she was greeted by her driver, Jaqucues, holding up her pseudonym, her mother's name and her grandmother's maiden name: Maribel Sanchez. Santana was excited to practice her French. She'll be the first to admit she was a bit rusty. She did become fluent after spending a summer in Provence filming her Oscar-nominated performance. By 1300, she was ensconced in the privacy of her room at the Le St. Martin hotel.

This was supposed to be a weekend getaway from the press. They had been harassing her since her recent break-up with her backup dancer, Brittany S. Pierce. Santana was one of those superstars known as a triple threat. She had been nominated twice for an Academy Award. Her first album won her Best New Artist. But dancing, that was her passion. It was easy to see why she would fall for one of her dancers. It was easy, since they spent long hours together toiling in a dance studio. Britt, well, she was the latest one in a string of many failed relationships. The media fell in love with them as a couple, even coining the portmanteau: Brittana. But, Brittany was the one who ended things. She had a boyfriend now. She claims that Santana wasn't making her happy anymore. In reality, she had been cheating with Wheels, Santana's light and sound guy. She knew it but when she caught them, she knew she could no longer deny the truth. Being the woman that she is, she didn't let the media find out about it. She had Tina write up a simple statement saying they mutually decided to end their two-year courtship.

Santana was heartbroken. When she fell in love, she falls hard. She really believed that Brittany was the one. She had even bought a ring. "Well, I guess I'll have to return it to Tiffany's when I get back to LA," she thinks to herself as she relaxes in a hot bubble bath. She had to give it to Tina; she did know what she was doing. She was right in scheduling this getaway trip. However, Santana would never admit it to her face. Tina had been there from the beginning of her career. She was just starting off as a publicist and they hit it off. Now, Santana was her biggest client, and she knew her shit.

In the bathtub, Tina is calling, FaceTiming her. Santana begrudgingly answers.

"Yes, Cohen-Chang-Chang."

"Oh good, I see you are relaxing in a nice bath I hope?"

"I am, indeed. Care to join me?"

"Oh, Santana. Give it up already. You know I'm happily married. You officiated mine and Mike's wedding."

"I kid, I kid, boss lady."

"Well, it worked. This trip has you off the grid for the next 4 days. The media is now caught up in the latest Kardashian turmoil so you are out of the headlines for now. Please take this time to recharge. Maybe you'll find some inspiration up there for your next album? I will be blocking your FB, IG, Snapchat, and Twitter accounts while you are in Canada. Of course, take plenty of pictures. We can use them later, when you return. Ok, your meet and greet is in 2 hours, at 1700. Your guide's name is Quinn, a local. I already discussed with her your celebrity status. You will be in a group of some celebrities and some normal folk. I already know Finn Hudson will be there, as well as Mercedes Jones.

"Great, Tina. A jock and and diva."

"Takes one to know one, my dear. Ok, enjoy the bubbles and the bubbly. You will find I packed you everything you need. Have a great weekend. Call me in case of emergency. Otherwise, I will call you when you back on your plane on Monday night. Bye San. Try to have fun, please?"

"I will Tina…and thank you," Santana finally says. She means it, too.

Right on the dot, 1700, Santana goes down to the lobby of the hotel. Punctuality was a trait engrained in her my her military doctor father. "Be on time, if not 5 minutes early," he always said. She is greeted by a beautiful woman with a sexy French accent. She introduces herself:

"Je m'appel Quinn Fabray. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Santana."

Santana does the European thing and kisses both of her cheeks. It catches the tour guide off guard. What catches her even more off guard is Santana speaking to her in French.

"Bonjour, Quinn! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

"Oui, ca va, mademoiselle. Et vous? Ca va aussi?

"Je suis tres fatigue mais excite pour ce week-end."

"Oh. of course. I believe you had the longest flight out here."

Just then, Jock and diva show up, along with Julia, a Swiss-German medical doctor and Allison, an English professor at Harvard. They were a small group of 5, starving and ready to eat. If they are, Allison and Julia don't appear starstruck. They were professionals in their own field. She assumed that Tina already pre-approved and did background checks on everyone involved. Santana warmly greeted everyone but with handshakes, not kisses. This piqued Quinn interest, as she felt he blush finally starting to subside.

"Let's go group and have an aperatif!"

3 hours later, Santana had taken the mic from the night singer at the French bistro and is serenading to dining crowd with her version of Edith Piaf's "Non, je ne regrette rein." It is a good group, Quinn can already tell, which is an excellent omen for the adventure packed weekend ahead. WIth full bellies, they head over to the trendy BarGeorge. Quinn takes her leave of the group. Santana decided to join her, not wanting her to walk alone. Montreal seems like a safe city, but you can never be too careful.

"Are you excited for tomorrow, Santana?" Quinn asks.

"More like scared shitless. I hate flying. This is like 1,000,000 times scarier."

"I'll do it with you. It's exhilarating. You feel so free- like a bird."

They make small talk on the 10 minute walk back to the Le St. Martin hotel. Santana walks her to her room, kissing her good night.

"Can I ask you a question, Mademoiselle?" Why do you kiss me but shake hands with the rest of the group?"

"Well, they are American, mostly, so they get greeted with a handshake. And I never miss the opportunity to kiss a beautiful woman," Santana says, taking her hand, kissing the back of her hand.

"Bon soir, Mademoiselle Quinn. Fais de beaux reves," Santana says before leaving her for her room.

And with that, Quinn blushes hard for the 2nd time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Saturday **

ring-ring-ring

Santana begrudgingly answers the phone.

"Ms. Sanchez, this is your 8 am wake up call."

"Fuck off," she says as she hangs up.

ring-ring-ring

"Ms. Sanchez, this is your 8:30 wake up call."

"I told you to fuck off!"

buzz-buzz-buzz

"Ummm, Santana? This is Quinn. It's 9 am. We are leaving with or without you at 9:30. I hope you decide to join us. It's a great day for an adventure."

"What? Quinn? Oh shit. I'll be ready to go- maybe at 9:45?"

"Ok, Mademoiselle. 9:45 sharp."

"Uggh. It's days like today I need Tina to get my shit together," Santana thinks to herself.

After washing up and throwing all her crap in her one luggage, she meets the group for breakfast at 9:30. Should she eat healthy? Santana picks up a yogurt, fruit and a croissant. Perfect. Now, if she could only sit next to Quinn. That would really be perfect.

"Bruh, stop hitting on her," Santana says aloud, directed to Finn Hudson, 2nd rate quarterback.

Quinn blushes as Finn starts to defend himself.

"I was NOT flirting with Quinn, Santana."

"Sure, Frankenteen. I know flirting when I see it. Quit it. I need to keep my breakfast down."

This caused Quinn to laugh as she looked at her watch.

"Ok, gang! It's time to head to the mountains. Au revoir, Montreal!"

The group heads outside and Santana is surprised to discovered that Quinn is not only the tour guide but the driver as well. She really wants to sit up front with her so, she just does it before Finn can.

"Santana, I think you'll be more comfortable in the back with the others."

"Oh, I think I'll have more fun up her with you, Quinn. Leave them back there."

"If you say so…"

Finn pouts before he realizes he will be sitting surrounded by three gorgeous single ladies. They all shoot Santana annoyed looks. Santana just laughs and focuses her attention back to Quinn.

"Everyone buckled up? Let's go on an adventure!"

As they drive out of Montreal, Quinn flips on the radio, saying to Santana,

"As co-pilot, you have control of the music. Choose wisely."

As if by karma, Santana's latest single plays.

Santana is blushing, even Quinn can see it.

"Why aren't you singing along? Quinn asks her."

"Oh, it just. I wrote for Britt… for my ex-girlfriend…"

With that, Quinn prompt pops in some TSwiftie

.

She gives Santana a sympathetic look and instictively takes a hold of her hand.

Santana feels the sparks.

She hopes that Quinn can feel them too.

An hour into the drive, the group in the back is passed out. Frankenteen in snoring with drool coming out of his mouth. Gross.

Santana is getting to know Quinn.

"I teach high school English in Old Montreal, where we will be going Monday. I love my kids."

"That sounds like a very rewarding job. You know, if I wasn't doing what I was doing, I was thinking of being a writer. I write all my own lyrics."

"I know. I'm geeking out. I'm a huge fan… Sorry," Quinn says, as she blushes for the umpteenth time.

"Tonight, back at the hotel, I'll sing just for you, okay?"

"It's a date, Santana. I'm going to hold you to it," Quinn says excitedly.

Santana takes Quinn's hand and places a kiss on the back of her hand, to seal the deal.

"I promise."

The sun is high in the sky when they arrive at Tyroparc, an outdoor activity park, located in Ste Agathe-des-Monts. Santana can feel her heart start to race. She has had the fear of heights for as long as she can remember.

After a couple of group photos in gear, their guide, Guillaume, starts out to the trail. Quinn can tell Santana is nervous. Santana see her talk to some of the other guides.

Soon, she is at her side.

"Hey."

Santana can barely muster a smile. She is about to run. Run away from the mountain instead of towards it.

"I have an idea," Quinn says. "Do you trust me?" she asks Santana, as she puts her hand out for Santana to take a-la-Aladdin-magic-carpet-ride-style.

"Yes," Santana says. She knows she will go wherever Quinn will lead her.

The head out a back entrance where there is Bobcat waiting for them.

"This is Kristoff. He is going to take us up the mountain. I think this is better for you then hiking up. Let's get inside."

Santana gingerly slides into the Bobcat and Quinn sidles up next to her. Kristoff looks to Quinn for the signal. Quinn takes Santana's hands and puts them on the bar in front of her.

"Now, hold on, okay? It gets bumpy."

"There no seat….BELTS!" Santana yelps as the Bobcat lurches forward and gets going.

After what Santana would call "The Raiders of The Lost Ark Disneyland Ride times a million" they make it to the 1st zip line with plenty of time before the others catch up.

"How are you doing? Was I right to hitch us a ride up the mountain? I thought you could use the time without the group to center and prepare yourself."

Santana breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Quinn."

Santana takes a chance.

A real chance.

And kisses Quinn.

A quick peck on the lips and pulls away.

Before she can get far, Quinn pulls her back in for more.

"I've been wanting to do that since you said "Good night" last night," Quinn admits.

"I've been wanting to do that since we first met," Santana says in return.

Of course, Quinn blushes.

Just then, Santana sees Finn up in the lead group with Guillaume. Julia, Mercedes, and Allison are not far behind.

Quinn, again, offers Santana her hand and she gladly takes it.

This does not go unnoticed by the group, as Julia and Alison smile at the pair of them. Finn looks pissed. By the end of the car ride, he realizes he is on a trip with 1 lesbian, 2 single ladies that might also be more interested in each other then him, and a diva who could could care less about him. So much for hooking up.

Guillaume asks to talk to Quinn, so Santana goes back to the group.

"What's going on there, huh?" Finn asks immediately.

"None of your business, benchwarmer."

"I think it's sweet," Julia remarks, as Alison nods.

Finn just huffs under his breath and sulks aways.

"He's just pissed he won't get any from this group." Mercedes says as she looks from Santana, then to Alison and Julia. "He certainly ain't getting a piece of this. He can't handle me."

"Oh, believe I am not even remotely interested," Alison says, as she looks right at Julia.

Julia blushes as she says, "He's definitely NOT my type."

Santana quirks her perfectly sculpted eyebrow as Julia winks at her. Ahhh, a sister in her midst.

Just then, Guilluame and his assistant Mireille call them over to the platform.

"Ok ladies… and gentleman. Ready to rock and roll?"

He goes over the motions of what to do and Santana feels a panic attack coming on. Her palms start to get sweaty and she can hear her heartbeat thump loudly in her ears. She can barely catch her breath. She feels a steady hand on the small of her back.

"Santana, are you okay?" Quinn whispers in her ear.

Desires spikes thru her panic.

"I'm having a panic attack."

Quinn takes Santana inside the teepee that's off the side of the platform. They sit on the log bench together as Quinn holds her hands.

"Breathe with me, Santana. 1-2-3. Slow it down. Come on. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, huff, Quinn, huff, huff, I do."

"Why?"

"I, huff, have to, huff, huff, get over, huff this fear."

"I'll zipline with you. We can do a tandem."

"Really? huff, huff"

"Yes."

"I'll tell Guilluame. We'll let them go first so you can take your time…"

"No, let's go first. Before I lose my nerve. Let's go now."

Santana grabs Quinn by the hand and marches out of the teepee, a woman on a mission.

Quinn tells him and the group of Santana's request. No one objects.

Soon enough, Quinn and Santana are strapped in and ready to go.

Guillaume asks, "Ok, Santana. I'm going to count to three ok?"

Santana can't even talks. She can manage a nod as she reaches behind her to grab Quinn's hand.

Guilluame starts counting: "Un… deux…trois…. GO!

Quinn squeezes Santana's hand saying, "I got you. You got this. Be in the moment."

Santana squeezezsback and feels it.

Feels the wind in her face.

Feels the wind hitting her whole body.

Feels Quinn's body pressed against her.

She leans into her.

"Santana, open your eyes. Trust me."

Santana follows Quinn's command and does as she's told. She gasps in pure amazement. She is flying thru the sky like a bird. Like a fucking bird. She can't look down- just straight ahead.

Soon, she is bending her knees to brace for her entrance into the next platform. Bryce, the guide at this checkpoint, catches them.

"You did it, San! I'm so proud of you!"

Quinn hugs Santana so hard it takes her breath away.

They do the next two ziplines together but Santana does the last one on her own.

She wanted to. She needed to.

Santana was proud of herself too.

She conquered her fear fo heights.

Now, it was time to celebrate.

Quinn drove back to Le St. Martin, holding Santana's hand over the console the whole time. They didn't speak much. Santana was still on an adrenaline high.

She did want to ask Quinn something though.

"Quinn, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Santana, I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Saturday Night**

Quinn flits about her hotel room. She was not anticipating she would be meeting anyone on this Flash Pack, let alone international super star Santana Lopez. And that SHE would take and interest in HER! "Well, now then, Quinn, get it together," she said to herself. A quick glance at the clock. Shit. She was meeting Santana at eight o'clock at the lobby. It was already seven fifteen. She needs to shower pronto. She still smelled like the mountains.

Santana, on the other hand, was giddy like a schoolgirl, as she was applying simple makeup. She didn't want to go all glam tonight. Her outfit was simple too, at least by her standards. Skinny jeans to accentuate her curves, a nice black lacy top, and her killer heels. Yup. Simple, alright.

She couldn't believe her luck. She came here with a broken heart, with Britt on her mind. Right now, she was like, Brittany, who? Quinn, now she was magic. Absolutely pure magic. She couldn't have made it through today without her. Time to show her her gratitude Santana arranged for car service to pick them up at 8:15 to whisk them away to a nice but not too fancy restaurant that the concierge recommended. She even had them deliver a bouquet of flowers that would be waiting for Quinn in her room upon her arrival back to her room after dinner. Santana was on full romance mode. She was determined to wine and dine Quinn tonight. She remembered that she promised Quinn a performance of whatever song she chose after dinner. She was hoping it was a ballad. It would be a great way to end the night. Enough about the end of the night… their night was just beginning…

"But, Santana, you are talking about THE Kelly Clarkson!"

Their dinner plates had just been cleared and they were awaiting the dessert menus. Dinner had gone swimmingly well thus far. Conversation flowed easily between the mega-watt superstar and teacher/tour guide.

"And Quinn, I am telling you, she is one of the coolest people in the industry. Like a hometown girl. Like if you needed a tampon you could ask her for one, no joke. Inside info, we are working on something for her upcoming album. She is a riot. What you see is what you get with her. She is a humble person. Just a great human being, that Kelly."

"Wow, Santana. Your life. The people you hang out with… I'm just a… I'm a teacher who gives tours of her hometown on the side."

"Quinn, I'm just a girl. Sitting across from a beautiful girl. A girl I want to know more about. Forget about who I am. Or what I do. At heart, I am just me. And I feel like you can see that- you can see the real me. You can see past the dog and pony show of Hollywood."

"Yes, I see past that, Santana. I see you," Quinn says, as she reaches for Santana's hand across the table.

They get 2 different desserts: creme brulee and chocolate mousse.

"You know they say that if share dessert on the first date, you are more likely to get a second date," Santana says.

"I'd say that your chances of a second date are pretty high, Miss Lopez. But we should be getting back. We have an early start time tomorrow."

"But I don't want tonight to end…"

"Honestly, I don't either."

"Join me in my room?"

Quinn blushes.

"Oh no, I mean, well," Santana stammers, "You can get in your jammies and we could Netflix?"

"That sounds perfect, Santana."

"Plus, I do believe, I owe you a performance."

"Yes, you do!"

30 minutes later, Quinn is back in her hotel room and she greeted by the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers. The note is simple:

_Quinn- Thank you for today. You made the impossible happen. I will forever be indebted to you. xo- Santana_

Quinn falls back onto her bed. She cannot describe how she feels: too many are emotions coursing through her. Shock is the biggest one. How is this happening to her? Maybe she shouldn't go to Santana's room. It's too much temptation. She had rules. She never broke her rules. And her number one rule: no hanky panky with her Flash Pack clients, at least while the tour was ongoing. Once it was over, fine. But Santana was testing her limits and willpower. That kiss was spellbinding. Quinn wanted her. She needed it and she knew that Santana wanted more. Fuck, she wanted more. Before she lost her nerve, she got up and called Santana's room.

Santana already knew.

"You aren't coming, are you, Quinn."

"No, Santana. I have these rules. I can't break them. Give me 2 days. Be patient."

"Who made these rules?"

"Well, actually, the company, but I did too. I value my job and I don't want to mix business and pleasure. I promise, it'll be worth the wait. Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow is a long day, Santana."

"Ok, Quinn. Good night."

Not even five minutes later, there is a knock on Quinn's door.

"I promised you a song. And I don't forget promises I make."

Quinn lets her in the door and Santana stands in the middle of the room, revealing the guitar she was holding behind her.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to pick the song, ok?"

Quinn just nods, feeling the excitement building in the room.

All that talk of Kelly has put me in a KC kind of mood, so if you'll indulge me, I'm going to sing one of hers, instead one of mine….

_Shakin' your head like it's all wrong_

_Before you're here, you're already gone_

_And even with the light all around you_

_You're all alone in the dark_

_You're breaking your own heart_

_Takin' it too far down a lonely road_

_You say you just want love_

_But when it's close enough, you just let it go_

_The very thing you've been the most afraid of_

_You've been doin' from the start_

_Breaking your own heart_

_Too many tears, too many falls_

_It's easier here, behind these walls_

_But you don't have to walk in the shadows_

_Where life is so hard_

_You're breaking your own heart_

_Takin' it too far down a lonely road_

_You say you just want love_

_But when it's close enough, you just let it go_

_The very thing you've been the most afraid of_

_You've been doin' from the start_

_Breaking your own heart,_

_You're breaking your own heart_

_It's not too late, I'm still right here_

_If only you'd let go of your fears_

_You're breaking your own heart_

_Takin' your own heart down a lonely road_

_You say you just want love_

_But when it's close enough, you just don't let it go_

_The very thing you've been the most afraid of_

_You've been doin' from the start_

_Breaking your own heart_

_You're breaking your own heart_

Santana strums the last chord and looks up at Quinn who has tears in her eyes.

"Santana, that was…"

Quinn doesn't know what to say so she acts. She takes the guitar from Santana's hands and places it on her bed. She turns back around at Santana to see that she has tears in her eyes too, from the emotion of singing such a powerful song. Quinn cups Santana's face a kisses her. Something she has wanted to do since they last kissed. And she kisses her and kisses her until Santana pulls away.

"Quinn, we have to stop, otherwise, I won't be able to. I don't want you to go against your principles. So, I will bid you good night and sweet dreams… of me, I hope," Santana says, with one final kiss.

With that, Santana takes her guitar and leaves the room.

Quinn is stunned but knows that Santana is right.

She presses her fingers to her lips, as if to imprint Santana to her mind and heart.

Quinn knows she will indeed be dreaming of Santana tonight.


End file.
